


What Now?

by 710_bec



Category: O'Solo - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, USWNT Soccer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/710_bec/pseuds/710_bec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you think? Like it so far?</p></blockquote>





	1. Such a Dissapointment

"I want you out, NOW!!!" he says with disgust in his voice "How can you possibly think about shaming your mother and I, this family with that non sense!" In complete shock I do what they tell me, I grab my Black 'Nike Team Max Air Training Backpack' making sure I have all my Soccer stuff (Shorts, Jersey, Socks, Shin Guards, Cleats, Water Bottle, Soccer Ball and of course my bottle of pills) quickly turning around taking out as much clothes as possible out of my drawers and closet and stuffing it into my other Grey and Black 'Nike Brasilia Duffel Bag' I run to the bathroom and grab my toothbrush, deodorant, perfume and brush walking back near my bed I grab my Cell Phone Charger and Headphones and with that I'm done.

 

I start to walk out of my room down the hall way out the door. As I'm exiting the house I turn around and say "When I'm playing for the U.S. Women's National Soccer Team don't bother buying a Jersey, because you are not my family" I feel my voice getting shaky and I clear my throat as my dad cuts me off as I begin to speak and says "Kelley O'Hara, you stopped being apart of this family when you decided you liked woman. Don't pull the family card on us... on me right now" as he slammed the door in my face. I stood in disbelief but without hesitation I repositioned my bags and was on my way.

 

I felt tears running down my face, but I don't let any of my emotions get the best of me... I kept walking, I waved down a Cab. I've been sitting in this car for what seems like an eternity, but really it's been a good Hour and a half but I don't stop until I finally reach her apartment.

 

I'm about to walk up the stairs when their she is I see her warm yet beautiful piercing blue eyes looking directly at me and I lose it "Hey, baby what's wrong? Are you okay? Here let me take your stuff" she says in the most sincere way possible as she grabs my duffel bag and I'm just walking with my backpack. She takes my hand leading me up the deck leading me into her house. When the door closes we drop my bags and she picks me up and carries me to the couch.

 

I start with “They hate me” she practically cringes at the word ‘hate’ and she squeezes my hand tightly to reassure me that I can continue telling her what happen. I tell her that I'm nothing but a dissapointment. She looks at me and says "You could never be a dissapointment, for god sakes Kell look at you. You're an overachiever in every good way possible" She always makes me feel better and after a good 20 minutes of telling her everything she looked at me and told me in the most sincere way possible “Baby, I know you’re hurting, but you have to give them a break” I look at her in disbelief “I can’t believe you’re taking their side on this!” I say raising my voice slightly. I get up and tell her to go ‘Screw herself’ but as I’m walking away she grabs my wrist and pulls me towards her she says “Kell, that's not what I’m saying… 

 

What I’m saying is you have to understand that what you told them ruined their plans for you, they planned for you to marry a man, have kids and have a picture perfect family. Now I’m not saying you won’t get married and you won’t have kids but it will all be with a woman.” she says with a hopeful smile “So yeah they’re a little shocked and scared because they don’t know what your life is going to be like. You need to show them, let them in and let them come to you when you’re ready. In the end we all need our family. Don’t push yours away yet. If you’re happy be happy… they’ll come to there senses eventually. Okay? I love you don’t forget that.” “You know I really hate when you're right” I say almost as a whisper but loud enough for her to hear. “I’m sorry what was that?” She says with a grin from ear to ear, earning herself a slap to the arm. “Nothing” I say with a stern voice. 

 

She looks at me with such tenderness and love, when she says “Kell on a more serious note, are you wanting to go back and get the rest of your stuff or are you just going to steal mine?” with a slight grin on her face. I look at her and say “Well stay with yours of course” before actually telling her I intend on getting the rest of my belongings. “Okay then it’s settled she says. “We’ll be heading to your house tomorrow afternoon to get the rest of your stuff and get you settled”. 

 

The room went quiet, it wasn’t an awkward silence, but I had to speak up. I had really important thing to say but wasn’t sure if I should address it now or late, before I can fully process what I’m going to say it slips out of my mouth.

 

“Babe, I was wondering if you would be okay with me staying with you until I find my own place?” I ask shyly and slightly panicked, but I’m eyeing my girlfriend’s face to read her facial expression. She didn’t react in anyway which made me extremely nervous. 

 

“No” she said and immediately my face dropped, not knowing what to say I started to ramble “I-I’m sorry I thoug-” I was cut off and she started with “No Kell, baby I say No because I want you to live with me. We’ve been together for a year and 3 months. I don’t want you to look for your own place, this will no longer be MY place, It’ll be OUR place? What do you say?” I started nodding my head, it was almost as if I was a bobblehead which only made her laugh. “Good now, lets go get you settled in and go buy some groceries and a few movies?” she says in a hopeful tone. 

 

I simply look at her and wonder to myself 'How in the hell did I get so lucky? I’m so in love with her, the one and only Hope Solo’


	2. I Promise

"Nervous?" says Hope as we're driving to my parents house. "I promise if things start to get bad... Really bad We'll just leave and I'll buy you the clothes you need" she says reassuringly while grabbing my hand and interlocking our fingers together. 

 

After a 2 hr ride we finally arrive ... I'm nervous and Hope knows it, so she cups my face in her hands and kisses me gently on my forehead. I smile and tell her how much she means to me, before finally saying "Let's go, In and Out as fast as possible" as I'm opening the car door.

 

As relieved as possible I open the door and no one is home. Hope and I quickly run up to my room and start putting my clothes in bags we had brought with us. We were going as fast as we could. We brought a bag and a half down to Hope's car. Just when we thought we were in the clear a Golden colored Toyota Camry pulled into the driveway. 

 

"Babe, he's here... We have to go" I say more and more panicked as the words come out of my mouth. "Kells I'm right here if you need me" she said quickly placing a kiss on my lips. When Dan comes in, he walks in with Erin. Erin immediately leaps into my arms and whispers into my ear "Is this her? Omg, she's Hot, you did good sis" with excitement in her voice. Why couldn't the rest of the family be like Erin, accepting, kind and well happy for me?

 

"I thought I told you to stay OUT OF MY HOUSE" he yells in pure anger. "Don't worry DAN, I came to grab the rest of my clothes and other belongings, so I'll gladly be out of your home for good, but trust me Dan, you'll miss me more than I'll miss you!" Dan didn't say anything he was shocked and maybe a little hurt with the fact I had just called him Dan and not Dad or Daddy. 

 

I thought to myself how different things would be, but I knew Erin wouldn't disown me from her life, and as long as I had Erin and the love of my life (Hope) I knew I would be fine. I thought not calling Dan dad would hurt, but it didn't I was okay. I didn't feel sad that he wanted me out. I felt relieved I'd start a new chapter in my life... This wasn't the end, it was the beginning of something beautiful.

"With that I'll be leaving now" I say to him with a slight smirk, which must have set him off because before I knew it he was grabbing my arm in a rough manner that started to hurt. 'Ouch' I thought. "Stop it, that hurts!" I practically yell at him. Hopes steps in and grabs his wrist and says "If you were smart I'd let go before I kick your ass right here. Right now" in the most intimidating manner she could "I can have you on the floor in 2.3 seconds without breaking a sweat or I can call the cops on you, your call!" She says getting a bit angrier. He quickly let's go of my arm and with that I say "Let's go baby, we have Better things to do" looking back at Dan giving him a death Glare. 

 

Erin opens the door and follows us out, closing the door behind her saying "I hope you keep in touch with me sis, I don't want to lose you, be safe please." Then she turned to look at Hope and says "Please keep her safe, I know... I can see how much you care about her, if you ever need anything give me a call. I will always be here... For both of you, I promise" and with that she gave us both hugs and made her way into the house....

 

We made it home after a good 2 hours and decided we would go straight to bed, it had been a long day. We could both use the sleep. Hope was waiting for me laying down. By the time I was making my way into bed she was out cold. I took in how adorable she looked, I layed on my side and said to her "One day Hope I promise you I'll marry you. You're going to be my wife and we're going to have mini you's. I promise" I kissed her forehead played down listening to her even breaths as I slowly drifted to sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Like it so far?


End file.
